Spell
by PalindromePen
Summary: AU. In a pub called the Golden Lamb, a blonde manages to captivate a brunet through music.


**Hey guys! Long time it's been, eh? Anyway, first AU fic ever, though it is the second time I'm doing a singing fic, which I hope I'll do better this time around. Hope you like it! I'm also going to use the lyrics of a song here, but I'll remove them if there are any objections from FF.**

**I don't own Kickin' It or Spell, by Marie Digby. Oh, and please listen to Spell. It is simply gorgeous. **

**Read and review!**

It was the first time the brown-haired stranger and his friend had come to their pub.

Kim Crawford glanced between the curtains of the tiny stage at the end of the room. She had been watching the brunet carefully. Not many different people came to the Golden Lamb. It was usually the same ones each time: old Mrs. Anderson and her husband, the sweetest couple she'd ever met; the two men from the shopping mall across the pub; some lone women and men; some people on dates. But she'd never seen this man before.

"Who're you looking at?" A brunette girl joined Kim, peering with her. "Ooh, he's cute. They both are." She glanced slyly at her friend. "You interested in the brunet, Kim?"

"Grace. I'm not interested. He's just new, so he's…interesting," Kim muttered back with a deep flush. But she couldn't help but admit that he _was_ undeniably attractive. From what she could see, he had a strong face, tousled brown hair, and the lightest shadow on his chin. She couldn't see his eyes, though.

Grace clearly wasn't fooled, especially when she saw that Kim's cheeks were still stained with pink. "The other guy's new too, you know. I don't see you staring at him. Anyway, go be their waitress!"

Kim was startled. "What? Grace, weren't you listening? I said—"

"It shouldn't be a problem if you don't like him," the brunette said smugly. Kim glowered at her, and then walked to their table.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I get you today? Our specials are the—" She was cut off by the brunet's companion, who whistled.

"Whoa, if these are the chicks working at the restaurant, I will most definitely come here again." He winked. "The name's Jerry, yo. And let me tell you, you are looking _fine_ tonight."

Kim blushed again, eyes narrowed. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Only if you want, babe." The man—Jerry—oozed with confidence. Kim snorted loudly.

"Are you going to order or not?" she said, irritated. Jerry only shrugged. Kim turned to the brunet, who gave her the merest nod of acknowledgement. "Now, sir, how about you? As I was saying before rudely being interrupted by your companion—" She paused to glare, and then continued. "Our special of the day is cream of tomato soup with ale."

"We'll take those, please," the brunet said, giving her a polite smile and then turning away. Kim blinked at the sudden dismissal, shrugged, then returned to Grace, who gave her an inquiring glance.

"Well?" she asked. "What are they like?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "The guy sitting next to the brunet is Jerry. He's a terrible flirt. And the other one…I know nothing about."

Grace opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when a portly man rushed over to them.

"Kim! You have to go up soon. Get ready!" This was Mr. Wells, the manager of the pub.

"Maybe you'll get the attention of the brunet, after all. Your singing talents are highly attractive." Grace grinned.

"Grace, I'm _not_ interested, for heavens' sake," Kim sighed, rubbing her forehead. She walked back stage into a tiny side door that was her dressing room. She changed into a shimmering blue gown and grabbed her guitar. She took a deep breath and walked on the stage.

Kim knew it would take a while before she got the attention of the audience, so she did it by tuning her guitar loudly. Slowly, everyone quieted. With the exception of the two newcomers, they knew the wonder that was about to come.

Kim started to strum and sing.

_Spotlight shining brightly, on my face  
I can't see a thing and yet I feel you walking my way  
Empty stage, with nothing but this girl  
Singing this simple melody and  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve_

And right now  
I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
Something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

_Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
You've captured the deepest thoughts  
In the purest, and simplest of ways  
But you see, I'm not that graceful, Like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me_

And right now, I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

And all my life I've stumbled  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll, ever be

I have you, for a moment  
I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you

As she sang, she was aware of a pair of eyes of staring more intently than anyone in the room, and somehow knew without a doubt that it was the brunet. She couldn't see for the brightness of the room, but she could feel the intensity of the stranger's eyes on her, and it made her flush and her skin tingle.

Kim sang the last few haunting notes and bowed. She stepped of the stage, bubbling with the joy she always got with each performance. She was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from Grace.

"God, Kim, I think that was the most beautiful performance you've _ever_ done! I'm completely serious!" she gushed.

"Thanks. It felt amazing!" the blonde replied. She greeted and thanked every person who came up to congratulate her with a brilliant smile. She was about to turn and change into her regular uniform, but stopped when she heard someone call her.

"Excuse me, miss?" It wasn't a voice she had heard before. Kim turned slowly, heart suddenly beating fast.

It was the brunet.

"I just wanted to say, um, that was an incredible performance." He smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a few beats.

"Thank you. I loved doing it," she replied softly, tucking wisps of golden hair behind her ear.

The man held out his hand. "The name's Jack. Jack Brewer."

"Kim Crawford." Kim shook it, marvelling at how small and soft her hand was compared to his.

"Say, Kim," Jack said, and to her surprise he was blushing madly. "Please don't get the wrong impression, since I don't do this to every woman I meet, but…would you like to eat with me? A date, I mean." Seeing her stunned stare, Jack gestured wildly. "I mean, you looked really amazing up there, and you have an angelic voice, and I just wanted to get to know you—"

Kim laughed warmly. "I'd love to."


End file.
